pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/Rt Searing Flames Flagger
Mmmmm, Dark Alley used. Yes or no?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 05:54, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :So I am NOT the only obs whore here, FrostyNo U! 06:03, 9 July 2008 (EDT) I tried it several times in AB and it does work at all im thinking to remove the tag. Jankzy 16:20, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Dark Alley was not the first guild to use this character. ;) Zuranthium 16:30, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Intense Dragon Knight Lord DRGN was — Skakid 16:54, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::They might have been the first higher rated guild that used it, I faced things alike to this the moment NF was released. Back when SF dealed nine bagillion damage. Brandnew. 17:02, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Lol Frosty, I only posted this build cause I <3 SF and think it needs more attention, and there are people in high places who are doing it for me, opportunity is win.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:57, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Already saw that being run yeah. Can act as split, and assist in spike and add up some litle pressure. -- Deathwearer 15:33, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Meh, you posted it an hour after it was in obs, I know that cause I was going to post it :D Frosty No U! 16:08, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::double Meh. I prefer mind blast to SF, especially in GvG. SF is for HA tbh. Rodgart (my god can't spell!) FTW! :::SF rules, awesome pressure. Frosty No U! 17:46, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Too bad u can spam rodgorts every 2-3 seconds.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:50, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Uhhhhh....no you cant. It has an 8 second recharge. Zuranthium 00:57, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Forgot the "t" after "can"-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:35, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Frosty's Vote Still provides support, was not just for ganking.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 02:20, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Excuse me Frosty, but "Glowing Gaze nerf may be hurting you though" is not a valid argument. This is because, pre-update glowing gaze returns 8 energy, and post-update glowing gaze returns 5 energy + 1 energy for every 2 ranks in energy storage. Since there is 6 ranks of energy storage, glowing gaze returns 8 energy post-update, which is effectively the same as pre-update, hence post-update glowing gaze will not harm energy pools. Kindly revise your reasoning accordingly. Thank you very much. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 08:41, 23 September 2008 (EDT) Now that I've noticed the AB tag 4 of these would fucking own. It would take 3 seconds to wipe out a shrine or a mob. Considering they could all heal/prot themselves and each other, if the team is half-coordinated, you wouldn't even need a Monk. Hell, you could get everyone to use Protective Was Kaolai twice, and heal the whole team for 520 points in a second. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:04, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :I don't feel like submitting another build, so can I just add a Team tag and leave a note saying to use four of these to raep AB harder than ever? :3 [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:22, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::lolbump. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:58, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :::The only problem I see with this is that it would get raped by sway or a ranger backed by a decent monk could stop your entire team cold. --72.130.220.204 20:20, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Sway is HA, not GvG or AB, and you've got Weapon of Warding, anyway. AB is mostly about capping and blowing up mobs, though, which four of these could probably do better than most, if not all, AB Teams. Also, trying to out-heal 4 SFs going off every 2 seconds is going to be lolnrg for a single Monk. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:25, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Something tells me their team is not going to sit there and tank your SF. This team would be really really really vulnerable to a lot of things. Mesmers, for one. Monks, for another. He's only going to take so much before he whacks up that fire shield.Howlinghobo 13:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC)